


The Scars That Bound Us

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek's POV, Evil Peter Hale, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly losing him made Derek Hale promise that he would never again stay silent about the way he felt about Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars That Bound Us

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Minutes is back with short little stories. So now I was told to write something with Stiles/Derek where Stiles gets hurt by Peter Hale and nearly dies, I was also supposed to come up with something romantic Derek and Stiles would say to each other but the thing is I don’t have a romantic bone in my freaking body so I failed at that as I did in creating some form of sexy-time between Derek and Stiles, but common I had 15 MINUTES! And I can't write porn to save my life but yeah that's probably why I was told to do so. I was also supposed to mention Scott McCall (we’ve apparently got mentioning phase her with my lunatic friends), Malia Tate, Isaac Lahey and Liam what’s his name (I suck with names so it’s not because I don’t like him or anything it’s just because I can’t remember his name right now).

 

 

 

His fingers ran over the light scars on Stiles flat stomach given to the younger male by Derek’s traitorous uncle, it had been years ago but the memory was still painfully fresh in Derek’s mind.Peter had made his move to end Scott McCall and to become an Alpha again, Peter had already killed Isaac and Liam by the time Stiles had figured out who their killer was and of course Stiles had stepped in and taken the blow that had been assigned to end the life of the true Alpha. Lydia’s horrified scream, Stiles cry of pain, and the dreadfully familiar scent of Stiles blood had been enough to draw Derek’s attention away from his cousin who had sided with her father, or perhaps she had simply been skillfully manipulated by Peter to turn against those who had thought themselves as her friends.Seeing Stiles collapse to the ground bleeding profusely caused something to snap within Derek, with one swift movement he sliced Malia’s throat wide open and lunged at his uncle who had paused to stare at the damage he’d done to the human boy.

 

The memory of that night when Derek killed his uncle and cousin, the night when Stiles had nearly died in his arms, the night Derek begged Stiles not to leave him and Stiles had with the last of his strength said, `I’ll try – not to.´ Itwas all an unwelcomed memory because it reminded him of how close he had become to losing the one person who had never betrayed him.

 

Stiles mumbled something in his sleep before going still and quiet beside him once more, there was something sweet about Stiles when he slept and Derek enjoyed watching his mate like this because it was the only time Stiles was still and quiet and only Derek was allowed to see it.Derek treasured every little thing he was allowed to experience with the young man who was beyond brilliant and who for some strange reason loved him.

 

After nearly losing Stiles and spending hours at a hospital waiting to see if Stiles would pull through, had made Derek promise to make sure Stiles knew exactly what he had been feeling for years. And even if Derek had been terrified of rejection he’d kept his word.

 

The moment Stiles was conscious enough and they were alone Derek just opened his mouth and everything he’d been thinking about regarding Stiles and the feelings he had towards the boy who talked a lot without saying much, and what had been Stiles response? To give him a dopey smile and say, `This is like the most awesome drugs ever.´

 

`Stop being a creep.´ Stiles groaned before squinting at Derek with his beautiful whiskey colored eyes, a smile rising on his beautiful mouth.  

 

`Morning.´ Derek laughed while inching himself closer to the man who had given Derek everything he hadn’t dared to dream about after Kate burned his family into nothing more than ashes. Leaning down to kiss his beautiful mate Derek couldn’t help but smile against the wonderful mouth of the man he loved, he kissed his mate gently causing Stiles to sigh with contentment which was always a good thing in the morning.  

 

`What time is it?´ Stiles asked with a gasp while Derek reached down to feel the early morning wood his mate sported every morning regardless if he was sick, and regardless if he’d worked himself bone tiered and only slept an hour or two.

 

`Way too early to get out of bed.´ Derek answered before vanishing under the covers, peppering Stiles naked skin with gentle kisses and love bites all the way down to the beautiful cock Stiles had been blessed with.

 

`Oh God. Der.´ Stiles moaned as Derek darted his tongue out to lick the pre-cum that rose from the slit like a little pearl, Derek had grown to love the almost bitter taste and with the heady scent of Stiles arousal Derek simply couldn’t help his own moan from escaping as he settled between the legs of his one and only.

 

Licking around the of Stiles penis Derek whined slightly as Stiles had yet to reach out and touch him, he needed to feel Stiles beautiful hands with the amazing fingers in his hair or clawing at his shoulders, it didn’t take long at all for the all-knowing smartass human to understand what Derek needed.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and brought it up to his beautiful mouth while the other settled in Derek’s hair rubbing at the scalp between the pulls and scratches, knowing exactly what would make Derek keen loudly.

 

When Derek sucked Stiles dick into his mouth Stiles did the same with Derek’s fingers, his mate mimicked him while trying to keep the noise down so not to disturb their pups, the last thing either one of them wanted was two toddlers and a grumpy six-year old to barge in and demand the Sunday Morning Special. Derek really didn’t want to get out of bed and start making French toast and pancakes as well as scrambled eggs and bacon before he was ready to do so. Derek loved his kids, all of them and was happy being a stay at home dad, but he still wanted to spend a few hours alone making love to his husband.

 

It didn’t take long before Stiles threw his head back and a loud moan erupting from the fine mouth, Derek’s fingers slipping out of Stiles open mouth and in Stiles desperation to stay quiet Stiles released Derek’s wrist so Stiles could cover his mouth with his own hand.Derek loved hearing Stiles reactions to the things he did to him, but he also understood that when their kids were in the house during times like these silence was necessary.

 

With his hand and fingers now free Derek took the chance to slip one of his wet fingers into the fluttering hole that was still a bit lose and red around the rim after last night’s activities, Stiles hips bucked up and Derek swallowed down everything his mate gave him greedily

 

`I’ll never leave you.´ Stiles said sounding breathless and smiling that special little smile reserved for only Derek.

 

`I know.´ Derek hummed against the smooth skin of Stiles inner thigh, `And I’ll always be with you.´

 

 `I know.´ Stiles smiled lovingly, it wasn’t uncommon that they would exchange this small words that had spontaneously been spoken during the exchanging of their rings in times like these or when one or both of them needed reassurance that they were there for each other no matter what.

 


End file.
